With the progress of super-large scale integrated circuit manufacturing technology, the size of a chip is becoming smaller and smaller, while the heat-emitting power is becoming higher and higher, thus increasing the flux of heat dissipation from the chip.
According to the principles of thermodynamics, the heat conductivity of a fluid is larger than that of air. Based on this theory, pipe heat dissipating technologies such as water cooling have been gradually applied to high power electronic components, e.g. CPU and GPU. However, all these heat dissipating technologies have various limitations.
The heat pipe heat exchanger was invented in Los Alamos National Laboratory US in 1964, which promptly transfers the heat of a heat emitting object to the outside though a heat pipe by making full use of the heat conduction principle and the instant heat transfer property of a refrigerating media. The heat conducting ability of the heat pipe heat exchanger surpasses that of any known metal. As a noise-free heat dissipating technology, the heat pipe heat exchanger has been used for heat dissipation of an electronic device from the 1980s, and its application to heat dissipation of a chip has recently increased.